Sugar, We're Goin' Down
by Save-Kid-Flash
Summary: High School AU. After Robin finds out his crush doesn't feel the same way about him, Raven sets him up on a date with someone else. Someone with a bit more.. energy. Birdflash Robin/Kid Flash. Slash with a bit of femslash on the side.


**Okay, so this is gonna be a sort of High School AU where like they're still superheroes and live in Titans Tower and stuff, but they have secret identities and go to school like normal teenagers. Also, while they're at school, they'll refer to each other using their real names. Btw, just a heads up, most (if not all) the characters are gonna be homosexual so if that's not your thing, there's the door. xD Anyways, on to the story.**

"Dick!" Starfire called out in the school cafeteriaas she spotted her friend. She enthusiastically sat down next to him at the long table and put her tray down. Robin sighed. "Hey, Kory..." he said under his breath as he put his head down on the cold table. He was not in the mood to talk to anybody. At all.

"He does not return your feelings, does he...?" Star said sympathetically as she put a hand on his back. Robin shook his head as images of earlier that morning in his homeroom class flashed in his head.

_Robin looked to the red head sitting in the desk tothe left of him. The boy in question was frantically writing away on last night's history assignment as he copied the answers from another sheet of paper. Of corse he hadn't done his. Roy Harper is far too cool for something like homework._

_"Hey, Roy.. You got a minute?" Robin asks, turning his head towards Speedy. The read head put his pencil down and looked up to face Robin. "Sure. What's up, Boy Wonder?" he teased. Robin glared at him for the use of his hero alias, and recieved a smirk from the archer._

_Robin ran a hand through his messy jet black hair (that he didn't have time to brush this morning, mind you.) and his face started to heat up. "So, Roy.. the thing is.." he said in a timid voice, sudenly growing embarrassed. "Yeah?"_

_Shit. He really should have planned out exactly what he was gonna say before hand. But there's no going back now, so he had to think of something fast. "Look. The thing is I really like you and.. and I think you and I should be more than just friends. I mean, if you want, that is."_

_Speedy didn't say anything for a few seconds, somehow building tension between the two. Robin looked away, afraid what the archer's reaction maybe. Speedy scratched the back of his head and gave a small frown. "Gee, Dick.. I'm really sorry but.. me and Garth already sort of have a thing going on at the moment and.. yeah."_

Robin snapped back to reality and sighed once more. "I am truly sorry, Dick.. Prehaps there will be other boys for you to share the romantic feelings with yes?" Starfire said in her usual cheerful voice in an attempt to cheer up her friend. Robin gave her a half smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

A few minutes later, a purple haired girl sat down at the table next to her two friends. "Hey guys," she said in her monotone. Starfire lit up when she saw Raven and intertwined their fingers, earning a blush from the mistress of magic.

The half demon could sense something not quite right about Robin's emotions; a strange mix of love, sadness, anger, and rejection. She knew this meant things didn't go so well with Speedy today. However, she had a few ideas on how to make him feel better..

When the five teens came home from a long day of school and a bit of crime fighting afterwards, Robin went straight up to his room and locked the door tight so no one could get in. He just wanted to be alone and think for a while.

He couldn't believe his crush was with _Aqualad _of all people. 'Why him? What does he have that I don't? I mean, sure the guy has a great body and hair to die for but-" His thoughts her interupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away! I need to be alone!" He yelled at whoever was on the other side of that metal door. He figured it was probably Beast Boy again. He'd been knocking on the door every ten minutes for the past hour, everytime asking him to come and talk.

"Robin. It's just me. Raven said as she pressed her face against the cold door. "_What do you want?!_" he said in a rather aggrivated tone. "I just want to talk a bit. That's all." she answered from the other side of the door.

Finally, the Boy Wonder decided to stop trying to ignore everyone and just gave in. He pressed the gray button next to the entrance of the room, opening the door. Raven let herself in and took a seat on Robin's bed next to him in the dark room. His arms were crossed and he clearly wasn't in the mood for any bullshit. "Talk."

"Come on," she began, "Let's go watch the sunset. It'll help you clear your head." Robin didn't say anything, but he didn't object either. He just followed her as they walked up to the roof in silence.

The sun was absolutely beautiful at this time of day; all different shades of yellow and orange with a hint of red. Robin let out a deep breath and took in the sight, his legs pulled up to his chest. It was a bit windy, so his yellow and black cape was flowing a little. Maybe coming out here was a good idea after all.

"Feeling any better?" Raven asked in her usual monotone. "Yeah, a little." Robin replied, giving the young empath a small smile. "Anyway, there's a reason I asked you to come out here." She said as the other teen gave her a questioning look. "What is it?"

"You know Wally, right? Kid Flash?" He nodded, a bit confused. "Yeah? What about him?" "Well, I talked to him earlier and he says he'd like to go out with you tomorrow night. What do you think?" she asked. Was she joking or something? No. Raven doesn't joke about things like this.. "R-really?"

She nodded. "By the way he talked about you, it's pretty clear that he has a big crush." Robin smiled, and got up on his feet. He noticed the sun had gone all the way down. "Tell him I'll be there." With that, he left Raven sitting under the stars and went back to his room. She smiled to herself.

The next day at school was nothing special. Robin was feeling a lot better, but still wasn't in the best mood, so his team mates had decided to just give him some space. His chemistry class had just ended, and he was pretty damn tired from staying up late last night. Sure, he was passing all his classes with mostly A's (the Batman didn't raise no procrastinator.) but that didn't mean he had to like it.

When he opened his locker to get a book for his next class, he to the inside of the small door. The handwriting was slightly messy, but still readable. The front of the note read "To: Dick" and had a bunch of hearts drawn all over the paper.

_"Meet me on the shore at around 11 tonight. Don't be late, baby bird 3 I'll be waiting for you._

_-Wally"_

A blush crept to Robin's face as he read over the note again and again. Who knew Kid Flash was such a hopeless romatic? He slipped the note into his front pocket and walked to class. He was _definitely_ looking forward to seeing Wally tonight.

Little did he know, there was a boy with spiked firey red hair, much like his own, and freakles over his nose standing in the hallway a few feet away from Robin, blending in with all the other people. He watched the raven haired teen from a distance, and smiled when he saw the piece of paper in his hands.

Robin didn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day. That night, Robin stood on the coast of Jump City, the moonlight shining down on him. He sat himself down on a nearby rock close to the moving water, his cape and spikey hair flowing in the cool breeze of the ocean.

He checked the time on his T-communicator for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. _10:58. He'll be here soon... _He put the device back in his utility belt, sighing. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind and a flash of yellow and red speeded in front of him. The speedster extended his hand to Robin.

"Glad you could make it, baby bird."


End file.
